Many Master Data Management (MDM) services help enterprises standardize the data people rely on to make critical business decisions. Using MDM Services, organizations attempt to manage critical data assets companywide and across diverse systems, in an attempt to enable more people to securely manage master data directly, and to ensure the integrity of information over time. Each enterprise maintains their own MDM service which can be a complex undertaking.